


园艺

by Sand_TU



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sand_TU/pseuds/Sand_TU
Summary: 如果Curufinwë与Nolofinwë最终订婚了，他们还会为了什么争吵？





	

      精灵们总是乐于歌唱临近秋季的图娜，他们奏响风笛与竖琴，赞美槭树叶与麦田金色的灿烂胜过清晨的瓦萨，雅凡娜·凯门塔瑞祝福着这片丰腴的土壤，饱满的果实孕育其上，它们沉甸地坠在枝头，甚至拦住了来往精灵的道路。

      Turukáno认为他今早一定被一只没熟透的鳄梨敲到了头。

       “您说大伯想让您找什么，Atar？”

      他尝试回忆自己为何坐在这里，而不是在家中为Elenwë的诗谱曲，他的妻子前些天带着Itaril加入了Turkafinwë组织的小队，与Irisse、Artanis和Ambarussa们出发前去为今年的秋猎定下路线，出门前还在考虑新诗的尾韵，何况，Laurefindil也曾多次前来邀约，维拉在上，在近半年前诺多王室鸡飞狗跳的订婚仪式后，他宁愿去面对小别胜新婚的两位好友，也不想再听到更多关于父亲再婚的八卦。

      尤其是当那位再婚对象是他的大伯的时候。

       “鼹鼠洞穴上方土丘顶部的泥土，Turvo，你没听错。”Írimë试图忍住笑意。“如果说我英明神武的Aracáno哥哥会害怕表露爱意是第一件让我惊讶的事，那么我举世无双的工匠长兄竟会为花园土而大伤脑筋必定紧随其后。”

      “Lalwen。”Nolofinwë无奈地开口。

      “我想大伤脑筋并不准确，”Turukáno想了想后说。“Curufinwë伯父对建造花园兴致极高，他乐在其中。”

      Lalwendë笑出声来，她的兄弟则叹了口气，他用指节抵着额角，在他们交谈时还不忘签下一份羊皮卷。

      Turukáno上一次见父亲如此忙碌还是他们离开维林诺之前，这些年阿门洲的精灵越来越多，需要管理的事务也愈加繁重，据说数月前不堪重负的Arafinwë小叔高喊着“活过来了不吵架了就要做事！”把近半的文件砸在了他的父亲桌上，这大概也是为什么他最近常在王殿见到Findo——毫无疑问另一半的文件最后落到了Nelyafinwë的桌上，而这件事带来的另一个后果是Ingoldo这些天少有出游，他忙于与Arafinwë小叔交谈辩论，他们在提里安的树下散步，事实上，Turukáno怀疑提里安城中的每一颗树下都有他们留下的茶香。

      对了，他到王殿来难道不就是为了修订提里安城扩建后的人员安排计划吗，为什么这里却开起了家族茶话会？

       “我不明白为何这件事造成了这么大的困扰，”Findekáno插话，顺手拿走了果盘里最后一颗布朗，Arakáno 悲愤地瞪着大哥，那也是今年地窖里留下来的最后一颗。“这并不是您和大伯第一次修建新的花园了啊。”

      “佛米诺斯没有花园，Nerdanel不允许Curufinwë插手除石料、栅栏和秋千以外的花园事务。”Nolofinwë笑着摇头。“而对于你们的母亲来说，我只能负责为土壤浇第一遍水。”

      “我可没这么说过。”Anairë拿着点心盘走进来。“但是看你们两现在这样，当时不让你们帮忙是对的，Nerdanel的智慧一向值得尊敬。”

     “Turko堂哥不是正好外出了吗，为什么不请他们把合适的土壤带回来？”Arakáno用母亲的点心换回了Findekáno手里的黑布仑，他咬了一口果子，含混地问道。

      “我们还没能决定具体的土壤成分，并且，你的大伯向来热衷于亲力亲为。”

      “这是会你们的家，亲力亲为并非毫无道理。”Írimë说着，回过头朝Anairë微笑，两位女性决定等会再多准备些小食。“我想以长兄的效率，婚礼时应当能够看到一切都准备妥当。”

       “我只希望不需要再和他争论种子和球茎的问题。”Nolofinwë放下笔，将桌上的文件分类整理好。“更别说那些铃兰和风信子应该种在哪里了。”

      “但房屋的主体……”

      “Nolofinwë！”他们谈论的中心突然大步走了进来，气势十足地站在了他的兄弟桌前，用锐利的灰眼睛俯视着他。“东边的空地要有一棵刺槐。”

      “我不明白悬铃木有什么不好。”Nolofinwë站起身，与他的兄长对视。

      一时间四下无言，会客厅里的所有精灵都看着他们，直到Írimë轻笑出声，于是大家都在忍笑和惊恐地看着Lalwendë之间挣扎。

      “我认为你们与其与花园土壤纠缠，不如认真考虑Findo与Maitimo的订婚时间。”Anairë摇头。

      “呃，Amal……”Findekáno对自己突然成为话题中心有些尴尬。

      “孩子的事情应当让他们自己去决定。”Curufinwë在转过身回答前还不忘瞪着自己的兄弟。

      “那么您准备怎么送出那份礼物？”

      “Amme……”Findekáno脸颊泛红，他开始不停地朝母亲眨眼。

      “当然是由您给予Maitimo一份珠宝，而我将为Findekáno准备礼物。”

      “我以为我们都应当分别赠与礼物。”Nolofinwë开口道。

      “我们应该请Nerdanel来一同商讨相关事宜。”Anairë建议。

      “几周后我们会的，”Curufinwë同意道。“但现在，Nolofinwë，你应当同我回家，我们还有一整个花园的事务需要处理。”

      他点头告辞，而后握住他的兄弟的手往外走，没有精灵注意到Nolofinwë是什么时候绕过桌椅站到他身边的，Nolofinwë只得简单地行礼告别，与兄长一道离开。他们走出王殿时没有停止争执，也没有松开相握的手。

      “我有预感那所谓‘几周后’不会很快到来。”Anairë看着他们的背影自言自语。

      “您好，Curufinwë大伯。”Arakáno耸耸肩，吃完了手里的李子。

      “至少我应当不需要提醒他们别种木莓。”Írimë没有停止微笑。

      Findekáno认为他应该去找堂兄谈谈，立刻马上。

      Turukáno决定自己去整理一份名单，直接交给父亲签字。

      没有精灵知道自己为什么还不翻白眼。

 

      那天稍晚时候Curufinwë与Nolofinwë终于将敲定的树种带回了家，这崭新的三层建筑坐落在图娜东侧，在离提里安城郊不远的地方面朝卡拉克雅，俯瞰着埃尔达玛海湾，整栋房屋并不大，偏向传统地使用了大量浅色石料，并且依照两位主人中年长的那位的习惯，工坊与书房都要比客厅大得多，尽管最初决定建造前便已历经无数据理力争和无理取闹，但至少没有使用到除唇舌外的其余利器，修建期间倒也算是风平浪静，两位王子的能力自是不容置疑。

      于是也绝少有精灵会想到最大的问题竟然出在花园上，连日来王室的亲族皆讶异地看着Finwë的两个年长的儿子在王宫四处低声交谈，大多时候他们并肩而行，神色严肃，脚步飞快且争论不休，所谈内容却多让无意间听到的精灵们哭笑不得，且即使有熟识者上前行礼发问，也多半只能得到“我们不过在散步”这类回答。

      但无论如何，当初王城里的精灵们听闻他们婚讯时有多惊讶，大抵如今就有多喜悦，他们在海洋对岸的山峦与平原间的荣耀与伤痛既已走向终点，只余歌谣传唱，而在永生的土地上，诗人的笔从不停歇，有新的福乐得以延续。

      此刻雅瑞恩已然落入外环海，月船正航行于天穹之上，他初次升起的光芒在Nolofinwë的记忆中鲜活如昔。

      “您过去曾想过我们会走到这一步吗？”他递给兄长一杯蜜酒，或许另一种情感在他心中扎根已久，但他不曾改变Curufinwë兄长的地位，他猜想对方也是相似，他们在外甚至不常以母名相称。

      “如果您是问过去我是否曾设想过你我之间最大的争执是一棵树，我迈入曼督斯之前有哪一刻完全失去理智了吗？当然没有。”斜倚在廊柱旁的精灵轻笑了声，他接过那杯酒，望着月色下尚且空旷的花圃。

      “我却是以为您必然是失去了理智，才会在击倒大敌前允许自己离开。”Nolofinwë低下头，他手里杯中浅金色的酒液没有一丝波纹。

      “我确实曾做出不好的选择。”Fëanáro平静地答道，月光滑落在他身上，在他的眼中明亮而柔和。

      “有时我希望你会后悔。”Aracáno看着那双眼睛。

      “但我不会。”Fëanáro偏过头，两双相似的灰眼睛里的神色分毫不差。

      “所以我向您求婚了。”年轻的精灵耸耸肩，弯起了嘴角。

      “我确信求婚的是我。”年长的那个则挑起一根眉毛。

      Nolofinwë只是笑着朝兄长举起酒杯。

      “哈，或许您可以把那副‘好好长兄说的都对’的敷衍表情收起来。”Curufinwë也抬起手臂，杯沿相碰，发出清脆的响声。

      “我时常想起Míriel夫人的话。”收起酒杯后，Nolofinwë背向花园坐在了白玉雕镂的扶栏上。

      “Amal总能了解那些为我们所忽视的事物。”Curufinwë站直了些。

      _“但当你们的灵魂相遇，却不再像火与冰那样试图毁灭对方，不，我所看见的是两种色彩不同本质却如此相似的火焰融合于一处，不再为了烧毁，而是为了照亮。”_

      在星辰与圆月下，他们交换了一个吻。

___END___

   
  
  


BONUS

“对了，Aracáno，我需要你给我找点婴儿爽身粉来。”

“我从没想过有一天我会为您的记忆力哀叹，但Fëanáro，我的兄长，我未来的丈夫，Arakáno在数个纪元以前就成年了。”

“我们必定需要更多的草木灰，还有，或许我们能找到曼威的巨鹰……”

“难道马场的粪便还不够使用吗？！”

“早上好，Atar，Nolofinwë殿下，是什么让你们争论得如此激烈？”

“没有什么，我们只是在散步。”


End file.
